Chance of a Miracle
by Terradoll
Summary: Edward was battling out the homunculi when he some how winds up on the other side of the Gate. Meanwhile, he's taken in and meets a girl named Alyssa, who just so happens to be playing him in her school play! On top of it all, Al is missing! SPOILERS
1. Practice

**This story was from part of a dream I had and part of pure boredom. Hope you like and no flames like 'This would never happen' cuz I know it never would. Explanations will be in later chapters, and this dosen't take place in a dream even though that's where it originated.**

**I do not own FMA or it would've ended differently**

**WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS, SO IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE SERIES YET TURN AROUND AND GO WATCH MORE FMA!**

**P.S. these are not the real names of my friends but these are based off of kids in my skool, so whatev. They were in my dream and as you can tell if you read Wrecked Up Tidal Wave Dream, I have no control over my mind when I sleep. Honestly, this idea is the only thing keeping me entertained in skool.**

* * *

><p>Alyssa POV<p>

"Lia! I swear that if you ever hit me with a prop again I will kill you!" I shouted down through the trap door in the stage. Underneath the stage Lia frantically apologized and Rachel laughed.

"Don't think I'll spare you too Rache!" I shouted down through the door.

"Yhea, right, whatever," said Rachel, blowing hair out of her face and walking away from the trapdoor going to get another prop ready.

I sighed and tossed the spear back down to Lia. "Don't hit me this time Li," I said, closing the door and walking to my spot. Up from the platform upstage, Ally was laughing her head off.

"Shut up Ally!" I shouted at her and she only laughed harder.

"You...you...got...ahahaha!" she said between breaths. I rolled my eyes. Being the lead role was sooo much harder than expected. It wasn't the responsibilities, but having to deal with people where I couldn't punch them.

"Just start the scene over, Lia and Rachel need to work with props and we need to work with the fog machine. Get everything working right. Alright, start, from Josh's line 'Enough'," said the director Mrs. McBride.

I sighed and looked over at Hannah. We weren't wearing costumes yet, so Hannah looked very strange standing next to me when she was supposed to be taller. The sixth grader named Josh got done talking to his friend and walked over to his spot next to Ally on the upstage platform. He had the first line.

"Enough. There is no point in arguing. If you want the Philospher's Stone, then you'll have to take it from me!" shouted Josh, getting very into character.

There _would_ be sand flooding the stage later on, or some replacement of the sort. Meanwhile, Hannah and I just did our lines.

"Ahh!" we screamed together as the 'sand' flooded the area.

"Al!" I shouted.

"Ed!" Hannah replied.

"Hold on!"

Josh started to laugh and I turned to glare at him.

"Armour is a disadvantage in soft sand. You can't draw transmutaion circles in it either," Josh said, reaching behind him to press an imaginary button. "Allow me to introduce you to one of my creations. You of all people will be able to apiate this: a chimera."

The two poor kids playing the beast came out stage right and walked on. I turned to my left to look at them. I had my back partially to the audiance so the scene would work out.

"You combined animals, the most depravied kind of alchemy there is."

"Maybe so, but most effective!" shouted Josh eviliy. God, they cast that kid right.

The two kids started to run move towards me, and I looked down at the trapdoor in front of me.

"Alright big fella, you wanna play? Let's go for it! Hah!" I shouted, clapping my hands together and slamming them down on the trapdoor on the stage. It opened and the fog machine turned on. I sharply stood back up. It was then time for Lia to toss me the prop so it would land to my right-

"OWW!" I shouted as the butt of the spear smacked my face instead of my arm this time. Ally cracked up and I stormed over to the trapdoor.

"Just keep going!" shouted Mrs. McBride as I glared into the trapdoor. I sighed and glanced over at Ally who was trying to compose herself.

"H-h-how did you do that without a transmutation circle?" shouted Josh.

The kids lunged at me and I grabbed the prop that hit me earlier. I swung it and struck the pose I was given. The kids recoiled like they were hit and flew over stage left.

"Gah, bring me his head my pet!" shouted Josh to upstage right. He then held up his fist to show the ring with the Philospher's stone. The kids playing the giant bird came out from the corner and lunged at me violently.

I pointed the tip of the spear at the kids, knowing it wouldn't hurt them because A, it wasn't sharp enough to really hurt them and B, their staging wasn't to hit it head on. They turned at lunged from the side and pushed the spear out of my hands. They then grabbed my left leg and pulled it in the air.

"Gyah!" I shouted in fake pain.

"Ah!" shouted Ally is fake concern.

"Haha, now snap it!" shouted Josh cruely.

I smiled, "Wrong leg, pal." I pulled my leg away from the kids and they would've torn off some of my costume pant leg that was re-atachable.

"And here's the right ARM!" I shouted, slinging my arm back to stage punch the kids. They flew back and hit the platform wall like staged. Josh looked down in horror and I stood up straight again, grinning.

Suddenly, the chimera kids who I threw off to stage left jumped back into action and lunged at me. I screamed and Ally ducked down to shield her eyes. I threw up my right arm and the chimera kids grabbed onto it.

"Gyah!" I shouted as the kids lunged onto my right arm. Josh grinned, and then it faded as the kids wrestled with my arm in the air hopelessly like they were told to.

"What's the matter you poor bastard, can't get a good taste?" I asked them. I raised my arm and flung them off, then stage kicking them with my left leg. They flew to the wall of the platform where Ally stood in horror and Josh stood in shock.

"Those claws on your leg, the teeth on your arm! No one could've survived that! Unless...your limbs, they're fake," said Josh, sneering at the end.

"Brilliant deduction"

"Oh God..." whispered Ally.

"Don't look away, Rose. You need to see what happens when you try to bring a human to life, when you cross into God's territory or whatever the hell it is! Is this what you want? Look!" I shouted, acting out that I was ripping of my coat and showing off my automail arm like I would be when we got costumes.

"His arm...his leg, they're machines!" exclaimed Ally.

"Now I understand you, Elric. You crossed the line, you did what was strictly forbidden. You tried to create human life and your bodies were taken to the other side!" shouted Josh.

"Told ya Rose, get too close to the sun, and you burn," I replied.

"Apparently so, but you were crazy enough to find out yourselves. You are the Fullmetal. The Fullmetal Alchemist! You miserable little boys, dabbling in human alchemy without knowing the penalty, you stepped on the toes of God!"

"You don't know the story-" started Hannah, back in the game.

"Al," I cut her off.

"But, we just wanted to see Mom's face again," said Hannah.

"But you failed, didn't you?" shouted Josh.

"Yhea, I'd label that a failure alright. Al lost his whole body and I lost an arm and a leg. I ignored every sign because I was reckless and I wanted it bad enough. Rose, this is what happens when you try to bring back what's dead. You really wanna go through with that?"

"So, this is the great Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric. Not even half a man, hell not even half a boy!" shouted Josh.

"And what are you? You're just a phony that can't do anything without a Philoshper's Stone!" I retorted.

"Father, we just want you to hand over the stone before you get hurt," said Hannah.

"Why? So you can use it for yourselves? Please. If you fools are really so eager to play God, then perhaps I should send you to meet him instead!" shouted Josh. He reached behind his back and Rachel, now behind the set, took his cane from him and handed him a prop that looked like a machine gun.

He began firing it, shouting how about how awsome it was once as lights flashed across the stage and the set people moved the wall out for me.

"Nah, me and God, we don't get along too well. Even if I went, he'd probably send me right back here," I said, my hand on the wall so it looked like I transmuted it.

Ally had run down from the platform by then when Josh 'opened fire' on me and Hannah. Hannah grabbed Ally by the wrist and started to run. Josh pointed his prop gun at then and 'fired'. Ally squealed.

"This way!" I shouted, clapping my hands and running towards a set wall. We pushed it aside like it was a door and ran down the stage stairs and across the front. The chorus members outside of my transmuted door stood in shock. Josh jumped down and came to the door.

"We'll don't just stand there, after them! These hethans seek to harm the order, they must be stopped!" shouted Josh as the chorus members began to chase us down the stairs and in front of the stage allowing a set change as we raced around the auditorium.

Halfway down the very back asile next to the wall, a group of chorus members stood.

"That's far enough," said one.

"What are you gonna do boy? You're unarmed and outnumbered," said another.

"Look, just come quietly, we don't wanna have to rough you up," said a third.

I continued to run and smiled, clapping my hand together as I ran and stealthily grabbed a prop to attach to my 'auto-mail' from a box on the ground. I continued to laugh.

The chorus kids screamed and ran and I continued down the asile.

"Don't go easy on him just 'cause he's a kid!" shouted a member down the asile we were running on. Hannah attacked them and we continued to run and there was a blackout.

"Very good! Nice work girls, and Josh!" shouted Mrs. McBride. It was 5 'o clock and play rehersal for the day was over. I sighed and walked over to my backpack and stuff sitting in one of the chairs next to Casey's and Gwen's stuff.

"You did really good," said Gwen, gathering up her stuff to leave.

"You did too, though we didn't run your scene today," I told her. Gwen laughed and Casey agreed.

"Ready to leave?" asked Casey. I turned to where Lia was coming out of the trapdoor on the stage.

"Hold on," I smirked and stormed over. Bonnie and her friends grabbed front row seats in the auditorium. Bonnie would never miss out on me beating up her sister.

"LIA!" I shouted.

"Oh God!"

Rachel cracked up and I harshly shoved her aside. I grabbed Lia's hand and pressured Triple Warmer Three.

"Oww!" she screamed as I pressure pointed her. I then grabbed the prop and threw it in her face.

"DON'T THROW PROPS AT ME LIA, YOU KNOW HOW I GET!"

"I'm sorry!"

"It's ok," I said, smiling. Bonnie gaped from her seat in dissapointment. I turned to walk offstage but not before sweeping an, 'I've go my eyes on you' look.

Casey, Gwen, Ally, Lia and I headed outside to catch our rides home. I climbed in my mom's blue car and we started to drive home.

"How was play practice?" she asked.

"Awsome, as usual. Ever since I understudied Dorothy last year Mrs. McBride has favored me, and now we're doing a musical for Fullmetal Alchemist and I'm playing Ed? Things can't get better."

"Nothing bad happened at all?"

"Other than Lia hitting me once in the arm and then in the face with a prop and me hitting her back, nothing at all!"

"haha" laughed mom as we continued out ride home.

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

I awoke with a start and looked around. It was raining out and I was totally unaware of where I was.

"Hey Al, you know where we are?" I asked my brother.

No reply.

"Al?" I asked again

Still no reply.

"Al!" I panicked. Where was Al? Oh God, where was my brother?

"AL!" I called but I still got no reply but the sound of the rain pounding down.

"Dammit!" I shouted. I walked forward a few steps and there was a sudden throbing in my head. My knees felt weak beneath me.

"Damn...no, I can't..." I muttered to myself, not even sure what was wrong. I looked around. I was in a ditch of some sort, or a dranige basin. I was near the middle. Several feet behind me was a gateway sort of thing. There was a cicular hole parrallel to me, drilled into the wall of the hill.

My vision started to fade in and out and turn.

"Dammit...I can't pass out now, not when Al could be..." Images ran through my mind. All the horrible things that could be happening to my little brother right now!

However, my body wouldn't listen to my protests and I fell, passing out in the rain.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so there. Chapter one of...well whatever I decide to call it. I guess I left it on a cliffhanger (don't worry, Ed isn't dead, and yes he'll be OK)<strong>

**This takes place before the ending of the series but after he meets Wrath and Sloth. Somewhere in that 30-40 something Homunculi arc. The play was the part of my dream, tweaked a bit. It will continue so yeah.**

**Please Review pretty pretty please with a cherry on top and if you don't Ed may never find his brother :'(! P.S. if you do you get a cookie **

**STFU ABOUT SPELLING THE SPELLCHECKER ON FANFICTION STOPPED WORKING SO JUST STFU (that means you Almiaranger and RainingTearsofChocolate) **


	2. Adoption?

**Hey it's Terradoll, again. I'm in the car starting to type this. Anyways, this is chapter 2 of Chance of a Miracle. I'm listing to "Born This Way" loud on the radio. Little Monsters!**

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, the cow does xD. Oh! I almost forgot. Almiaranger needs a cookie cuz she reviewed. Her and flerna. So congratz, you get ur cookie. And to RainingTearsofChocolate, you got ur brownie at the dessert concert so ha. **

**P.S. I had a friend read it and he was confused about a few things. In theatre, chorus members, company, and if you want to be mean u say background people. Not speaking roles basically. And it's Father Cornello, he's a corrupt priest for u weirdos who r reading this but never watched FMA.**

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Jewel opened the door a crack and peered. The boy lay sound asleep on the bed. His golden hair spiked across the pillow and what little light there was in the room shone on it.

Jewel had been walking home from her neighbor's house when she saw this golden haired boy lying face down in the middle of The Ditch. He had to be unconscious; no one would ever lie down in the middle of The Ditch, let alone while it was raining. Jewel and her husband had just moved to the town so she didn't know a lot about the area. But she did know about The Ditch. Whenever Alyssa came to visit and Jewel would ask what she did with her friends, the first thing that would come out her mouth would be about how they played at The Ditch and would sit above the pipe in the wall.

Jewel couldn't just walk home, her heart wouldn't allow it. She walked down into the ditch and carried the boy home, which wasn't that far away. When she walked in, her husband just stood there gaping. She explained it all to him and they laid the boy down in their spare bedroom.

"He hasn't woken up yet," said Jewel to her husband after she closed the door and came down the stairs. He was sitting at their kitchen table looking out the sliding door at the rain.

"I still can't believe you brought him in," said her husband, handing her a cup of coffee as she sat down.

"Miles, how could I not? He was unconscious and alone. There's apparently something wrong."

"Still, why does that mean you had to take him in?"

"I don't know. I guess it's because I want to be a mother so badly…"

"I know honey, and I've been looking around for place to adopt but this small town doesn't have any places so far. It's very different than New York."

"You don't have to tell me," she laughed as Miles wrapped his arm around his wife.

"You will be a mother someday soon, Jewel. Whether you're able to have your own child or not, I'll make sure we're parents," reassured Miles, squeezing Jewel's shoulder lightly. She smiled and sipped her coffee.

A few hours later…

Golden eyes fluttered open. Ed looked around. The last thing he remembered was passing out in that ditch during the rain.

Now he was in a bedroom. The walls were a light blue and the floor was wood. He looked out the window and saw it was still raining out. But he wondered. "_Whose house is this? How'd I get here?"_ he asked himself.

Ed sat up in bed and realized he was still wearing his wet clothes. So whoever had brought him out of the rain hadn't seen his auto-mail limbs. He looked over and saw a clean set of clothes sitting on a table and a door to a bathroom let open. There was a note on the table with the clothes saying that he was free to shower and change and that if he was hungry there was food downstairs.

Ed walked over to the shower and took off his clothes. He looked in the mirror. He was a bit surprised when he saw his reflection. His hair was matted with sweat along with his face and there was a little mud in his hair. His flesh hand was scraped up and his other hand was still gloved, though now the glove was muddy and wet. Except for the muddy and wet part, it was the same as before he had woken up. So whoever had taken him in wasn't prodding and being invading.

He showered and changed, not bothering to braid and instead only pulled it back into a ponytail. He then stuck his muddy glove in water and clapped his hands and put them in the water, expecting an alchemic reaction.

But there was nothing.

Ed tried and tried again, but no luck. "That's weird…" Ed said aloud and just cleaned the glove by hand. He put his other glove on which had been in his pocket and grabbed his pocket watch just in case he needed to prove he was a State Alchemist.

He opened the bedroom door and spotted the stairs. Ed had just remembered to cover up his feet before starting down the stairs.

xXx

Downstairs, Miles was watching TV and Jewel was sitting back in a chair drinking her coffee and reading a book. The couple then suddenly heard footsteps and the creak of the top stair.

Jewel closed her book and smiled, "I guess he's up."

Miles shrugged and turned off the TV.

The boy trudged a bit sleepily down the stairs. Jewel started to stand, but then sat back down. She was unsure about what to do.

Both Jewel and Miles got their first good look at the boy. He was short and looked to be about twelve or thirteen. (I'm making Ed 13 in this story). His hair was long and a golden blonde like the sun that matched his eyes. Golden eyes, now wasn't that strange?

He was wearing the clothes the couple had laid out for him. A loose white button up shirt and a pair of jeans. He was also wearing socks and a pair of gloves. That was strange. Why would he need to wear gloves?

"Seems you're up," said Jewel to the boy. He looked over at looked at her with his curious gold eyes.

"Yeah. But who are you? And how'd I get here?" he asked.

"We were gonna ask you the same thing. Sit down," said Miles kindly. The boy took a seat in one of the armchairs near the couch. There was a nervous air about, but they all had to ignore it.

"My name is Jewel Jackson, and this is my husband Miles."

"Hey, my name's Edward Elric," said the boy. "So…how'd I get here?"

"I was walking home from a friend's house yesterday and found you collapsed in the middle of The Ditch while it was raining out. That couldn't have been good so I decided to bring you in and at least let you sleep here," said Jewel, pushing some of her chestnut brown hair out of her eyes.

Edward's eyes widened as she did this, but it passed. Jewel was going to ask if something was wrong but decided to brush it off.

"The Ditch…?" asked Edward, confused. Jewel nodded. "That's what they call the drainage basin up the street behind us that you collapsed in."

"So, we should probably call your parents. They have to be worried about you by now," said Miles to the boy. Edward shook his head.

"My mother died when I was a kid and that bastard I have for a father has been missing since then," replied Edward. Jewel and Miles exchanged looks and Edward grew nervous.

"Could you tell me what town this is, or even what country? Everything looked so unfamiliar when I arrived here…"

"What do you mean?" asked Miles.

"I was in Central and got knocked out. Next thing I know I'm in The Ditch, it's raining out, and my brother was missing. I passed out not long after and I have no idea why. Then I woke up here."

"Central? Where's that?" asked Miles. Jewel stood up and went over to the kitchen and started making something for Edward to eat.

"Wow, I must be pretty far out of Amestris then," said Edward.

"Amestris?" asked Miles. "Look, we're in a small town called Penns in the state of Pennsylvania in the country of America. Does that answer you're question?"

Edward looked more confused than ever and was about to say something when Jewel shouted from the kitchen.

"Edward, I have something ready for you to eat if you're hungry."

"Um, sure," said Edward, standing up and walking over to her.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Anything but milk. I hate milk," Edward seethed. Jewel laughed and poured him a glass of water and led him to the kitchen table.

"If you'd excuse me for a minute, I'd like to have to have a talk with my husband," said Jewel.

"Sure," said Edward, looking out the sliding door to the pouring rain. There was a little backyard and a fence. There were some plants and then someone else's backyard. Then a huge house with many windows and a deck.

Jewel walked away and sat down next to Miles.

"Jewel, I know what you're thinking but-"

"Miles," Jewel gave him a pleading look, "please. He's practically an orphan and doesn't know anything about this area. You yourself said that we'd be parents and then we're handed a golden opportunity! And you're turning it down already!"

"Jewel dear, we don't know who this boy is. For all we know, he could be a druggie who crashed and robs people," said Miles

"Honey, I highly doubt that. We moved to Penns to escape that and there's barely even a crime rate. Penns is just a small town of growing teens and families."

"But I thought you wanted a baby!"

"Miles, it would be easier for him to make friends this way. And besides, we can adopt a baby later and would already have experience with the teenage years. And in spite of all that, what are we supposed to do with him? He has no home, no family, nothing. We can't just leave him!"

"Jewels…" sighed Miles. "Fine. But I'm not sure if he'll cooperate."

Jewel's face lit up and she jumped. She walked over to where Edward was eating.

"Edward…"

"Please, call me Ed."

"Ed," she started and sat down at the table, "I was wondering if you'd like to stay with us for a while, or were interested in adoption."

"What?"

"Miles thought you'd react that way," she sighed. "Ed, I'm unable to have children."

Ed drew back a bit and his mind instantly flashed to his teacher Izumi.

"You have no home, no family, nothing at all. And Miles and I are offering it to you."

"Thank you, but I have to say no. I have to save my brother and my country. I can't just quit."

"I see your reasoning on it, but from what you were saying to Miles, you're from a place called Amestris and don't even know what America is."

"Yeah…"

Jewel shook her head, "Edward, nobody is keeping you here or saying that you have to stay. But as I said before, you have nothing! You know nothing about this country and you have no where to go. Then Miles and I come out handing it all to you and you refuse it. At least stay until you can figure out where to go and what to do. Please,"

Ed sighed and gave a small smile, "Alright, I guess until I get a new plan…"

Jewel did her very best to contain herself. Finally! She had a son! Miles came into the dining room and smiled.

"So I head you're staying?" he asked.

"For the time being I guess," Ed replied.

"That's great, but you know that no matter what you still have to go to school, right?" asked Miles.

Ed paled, "Uh, yeah. I didn't know. But since I'm basically an illegal alien and have no records, how am I supposed to be enrolled?"

"Don't worry! Miles is great with the records. Just leave it to him," waved off Jewel, still smiling.

Ed smiled and looked out the window, and then a thought popped into his mind.

"Do they have gym in this school?"

"Of course, every day. You have to change which is a pain, according to Alyssa," said Jewel.

"School in general is a pain to Alyssa," laughed Miles.

"Everything but play practice. Oh. You're probably wondering who Alyssa is. She's a girl who lives in that house behind us that's about your age."

"That's not what I was wondering about. It's, well, I have to show you something," said Ed nervously. He took off his gloves and rolled up the sleeve on his right arm. Jewel and Miles looked curiously as he revealed a metal arm. It was a shiny steel and complicated mechanism.

"Auto-mail, prosthetic limbs from my country. My whole right arm is like this along with my left leg up to my knee. From the looks on your faces, I can tell it's uncommon around here."

"Uncommon? It's unknown. Prosthetic limbs are rare and are always skin color. How does that even work?" asked Miles.

"My nerves are connected to the parts. I had to endure the most painful surgery ever to get these, but I had to so I could save my brother."

"It must've been a horrible accident to take both your limbs…now I know why you wouldn't want them to be seen in gym," said Jewel.

"It was my own stupidity that cost me my leg and almost cost my brother his life. I used my arm to save him, but my country is in danger and so is my brother."

"We can work something out for now about your arm and leg, but it can't keep on forever," said Miles. Ed nodded and pulled down his sleeve.

"I'm feeling a bit tired, can I go lie down?" asked Ed. Jewel nodded, "Of course. This is your home now or at least for the time being. Do whatever you want. And call me Jewel, not Mrs. Jackson or anything." Miles nodded in agreement.

Edward walked back to the stairs and went up them, just as he heard a knock at the sliding door.

Miles unlocked it and a blonde girl walked in. She was about 5'2" and her eyes were a blue-green. She wore glasses and her dirty blonde hair fell far past her shoulders. She wore blue jeans that faded at the knees and a black tee shirt with a hoodie. Her iPod ear buds were stuck into her ears and she tugged at a velvet crested choker around her neck with a spike-ringed pointer finger.

"Hey," she said. Edward stopped at the top of the stairs and crouched down so he could see her without her seeing him.

"Oh, hi Alyssa. What are you doing here?" asked Jewel. Edward gasped. That was Alyssa? That girl looked like she just came from a funeral!

"Hey. I left my script here yesterday when I was practicing in front of you and got yelled at for it today. I also got hit in the face with a prop thanks to Lia and her brilliant aim," said Alyssa. Her voice was surprisingly soft, but she gave off a threatening aura.

Jewel laughed and walked over to the coffee table where a black, red, and white book lay.

"Here you go," said Jewel handing the book to Alyssa.

"Thanks. I'm so glad it stopped raining. Otherwise I would've had to walk over here in it."

"Oh I could've dropped it off. Did I get to tell you how good you did as Ed?"

"Yeah, you did. But you said I needed to work more on the short rants."

"Yes. You were sounding too girly and breathy. Remember, you're playing a guy."

"Coulda fooled me," Alyssa laughed.

"Well, I better get going," said Alyssa, wrapping up the conversation. She walked back to the eating area and slid the sliding door open. Ed ran up to his room and looked out the window as she crossed the backyard and slid through a hole in the chain-link fence separating Jewel's backyard from the one behind it. Alyssa ran through that backyard and up a hill, leading to a driveway.

Ed decided to go lie down like he had said he would. He just couldn't get his head around this. Not only was he in some completely foreign place, but he was now 'adopted' by a young woman he barely knew and had to go to school in the next few days, possibly even tomorrow!

He needed a very, very long nap.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. Chance of a Miracle chapter 2. (It's a miracle I'm updating this fast xD) Anyways, I wrote this in the car (as I said earlier) because my PowerPac was broken and typing on Word doesn't use up much battery. A PowerPac is this charger thing that you can plug into the car and plug ur laptop into it. It works just like plugging in ur laptop so it doesn't run out of power so I play Sims.<strong>

**Anyways, I WAS RECORDING IN MY BASEMENT TODAY WITH MY GUITAR TEACHER JOHN WISH ME GOOD LUCK ON MY SONG!**

**Please review and I hope to update as soon as possible. Along with We're Just Not There Yet, this one is very fun to write and will probably be updated the fasted. **

**Happy Birthday to someone in the world! More like Happy Birthday to my song xD**

**REVIEW OR I WILL SEND ANGRY BANANAS OUT TO GET YOU!**

**Ed: Anrgy bananas? Really?**

**Terra: OH SUT UP NO ONE ASKED YOU. LAST TIME I CHECKED AL WAS MISSING AND I WAS THE AUTHOR. UNLESS YOU WANT UR LITTLE BROTHER TO BE MISSING FOREVER I SUGGEST SHUTTING UR TRAP ABOUT MY BANANAS, SHORTIE!**

**Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' SO SHORT THAT HE CAN'T BE SEEN WITHOUT A MICROSCOPE?**

**Terra: YOU!**

**Ed: WHY YOU-**

**Almiaranger (who just randomly appeared becuz she is awsome like that): We're going to have to cut the rest of this vulgar and hopefully-not-but-will-end-up-being-violent fight. Until next time...I guess if Ed and Terra are still around...**

**Terra: BABY I WAS BORN THIS WAY! CAME OUT MAY 23 SO GO BUY THE ALBUM AND LOVE IT AND LISTEN TO SHCEIBE SO IM NOT ALONE SAYING "I DON'T SPEAK GERMAN BUT I CAN IF YOU LIKE!" DON'T BE A DRAG JUST BE A QUEEN PEOPLE!**

**To be continued after those demons called Finals are over (they're not even that hard!)**


	3. Lunch

**This is chapter 3 of Chance of a Miracle.**

**I GOT OUT OF SKOOL TODAY WOO HOO! IM NOW AN 8TH GRADER SO THIS STORY ACTUALLY FALLS INTO AGE-REALITY! I MET VIC MIGNOGNA TOO AND HE KISSED ME AND AND AND AND AND**

**I need to calm down**

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist but wouldn't that be awesome if I did?**

**P.S. I'm a weird writer and switch POV's between chapters and in chapters alot so...I confused myself last chapter so bear with me ^^;**

* * *

><p>Ed POV<p>

I woke up and realized, once again, that I was no longer in Amestris. '_Right'_ I thought, _'I'm in Penns with Jewel and Miles. Everything is perfectly normal. Not.'_

I sighed and got out of bed, noticing Jewel had laid clothes out for me once again. Long sleeves and long pants. There was only one glove, and it was skin colored. Smart woman.

I got dressed, braided my hair and went downstairs to find Jewel making breakfast and Miles working on some sort of machine in his lap.

"Morning" I said as I walked downstairs.

"Oh, hey Ed. Miles is working on forms for you and there's pancakes on the table for breakfast." (A/N: THIS ALWAYS HAPPENS WHEN I WRITE AGH! I write like, books and crap and in every food scene, there is pancakes. SOMEBODY GIVE ME OTHER BREAKFAST FOODS THAT TAKE TIME TO MAKE)

Sure enough, there was a hot plate of pancakes on the table and Jewel explained that Miles was working on a laptop to me. I had to tell her that we had nothing like that in our country so while I ate she tried her best to explain cellphones, computers, television, etc.

"So, today Ed, we're going to put you into the school here."

I choked. Today? My God that was fast!

"As soon as your done eating, Miles can drive you over to the school and get you enrolled."

Well. Today was definetly going to be fun, now wasn't it?

* * *

><p>Jack POV<p>

Yes, class was boring but I still managed to pay some attention. B period was early in the day and it was English, and I was lucky enough to sit next to Alyssa who was having a staring contest with the clock.

"Staring at the second hand doesn't make it move any faster" I reminded her.

"If you think this is bad, watch me in Alexander's. I _really_ stare at it then." she replied. I laughed. Alyssa hated school so much some days.

I decided to bring up a subject between the two of us that would break her away from staring at the red hand.

"We're getting costumes soon"

Her head whipped around to me, blonde hair flying. "Really?" she asked, clearly interested.

"Yup. Spent alot more money on 'em this year. Heard yours is an exact replica of Ed's and Nick's is the Colonel's too"

"You mean you bought them from a cosplay shop online"

"Basically"

"So I'm gonna have the red coat and everything?" she asked, enthused.

"Yhea. And we got an auto-mail set for you too"

"Yes!" she exclaimed in a whisper. Soon enough, class was over. Alyssa made a beeline to Ally and Omi, her two best friends in the class. I hurried to the door and raced downstairs to my locker on the first floor outside of Mr. Mellon's science classroom.

I hurried back up the stairs and passed the Golden Trio of Ally, Alyssa and Omi walking down them to Mellon's class, talking excitedly about something.

I was about to turn into the hall where the 7th grade lockers were when I slammed into something.

Or someone.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked. Looking down on the ground, I saw a small boy, well, I thought it was a boy, you couldn't tell because he had such long hair. It was gold, and suprisingly matched the color of his eyes. Reminded me of Alyssa's hair after she comes back from the beach in the fall and her hair has been hilighted by the sun.

"Yhea. Wasn't paying attention, my fault," he replied.

"I haven't seen you around here. You 7th grade?" I asked.

"Nah, new student in 8th. My name's Ed."

"Nice to meet you Ed, I'm Jack. You...need help finding you next class?" I asked.

"Actually, yhea. You know where Mellon science is?"

"Down those stairs, first door on the right," I said, pointing to the stairwell I had just come up.

"Thanks, and then would you know where Alexander english is?"

"That's actually the period I have D as well. How 'bout I meet you here?"

"Sounds good, later!"

I rushed to Social Studies, thinking about the boy I had just met. '_Maybe I should offer to let him sit at our lunch table. He's new here, and doesn't have any friends. I know how that feels'_ I thought as I barely made it into Gabbett's classroom.

* * *

><p>Alyssa POV<p>

"You are insane!" shouted Ally at me.

"I'm not! I thought I just saw Edward Elric! Or at least a kid who looked like him!"

"He's a fictional character, you can't just see him in the hall!" Ally shouted at me again.

We walked into science and sat down at our regular table. I sat next to Omi, and across from me was Ally. Next to her was Cera Pierce, and very perverted friend of ours.

"How much, you wanna bet I saw him," I threatened.

"Really?"

"Really. 10 bucks I saw him. Or at least a kid that looked like him"

"You're on, hope you have your money."

"Hope you have yours."

We continued to talk about the stupidest things, Omi drawing in her sketchbook.

Ally was in the middle of explaining why another girl's shirt reminded her of cows when Mr. Mellon got us all to be silent.

"Alright, we have a new student and his name is Edward Jackson. He can sit at Morgan and Kaitlyn's table."

In the front of the room stood a short boy with long, braided, golden hair that resembled mine during the summer. His eyes looked like the sun. He wore a long sleeved red shirt and blue jeans. There was a chain on his left belt loop to his pocket like I had on my right.

"Pay up," I stated to Ally.

"What!"

"You heard me, pay up. You bet that I didn't see a kid looking like Ed and he comes strolling into the classroom. Pay. Up."

"He looks nothing like him!"

"Quit deneying it. Gold braid, gold eyes, for Heaven's sake his name is even Edward! PAY UP"

Mumbling, Ally rummaged through her pockets and laid $10 out on the black tables. I quickly snatched up the money and watched Cera laugh over Ally's fit.

"So, I heard from Jack that we're getting costumes soon"

Ally was instantly over her moping and jumped into life, "No way! What's mine look like?"

"Didn't you watch _any_ of the anime?"

"Ew no, not that Japanese crap"

"That's what the show is based off of genius"

"I don't care! I just wanna know what I'm wearing!" Ally shouted, quite spaztic now.

"An old lady dress that itches like I had to wear last year,"

"Really?"

"No!"

"Then tell me!" she was hitting the table now. When we weren't seprerated by a table, it was usually my arm or face.

"Well, in the beginning of the anime, Rose wears like, a simple beige dress. At the Holy Mother scene, it's a white dress and cape. Then at the ballrooom scene she wears this frilly yellow ball gown and at the end just jeans, a tee shirt, apron and bandana."

"I get to wear a ball gown?"

"I think so..."

"Yay! It's yellow like Belle's and...oh ew, I have to dance with you," her enthusiasam fading as she remembered the dance scene.

"Did you forget that part?"

"Shut up!"

I laughed as she continued to yell things like "Shut up!" and "It's not funny!" at me.

Soon enough, science was over and then I had to suffer through Alexander's class. Oh joy. Lunch was after that...I could already hear my tummy as my legs protested to walk up the stairs.

"Ally" I moaned.

"No, I'm not carrying you"

"Then at least drag me up the stairs"

"You're so lazy!"

"I'm so tired! I hate school!"

"Two dollars!"

"It shouldn't count after science, the heat down there always makes me tired"

"And irritating"

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>Ed POV<p>

Science was boring. I love the subject, but they were so far behind what I knew. And their science wasn't alchemy, but something about the weather. I didn't pay much attention, but instead looked around the room.

There were mismatched groups of kids at the other tables all reading along. At the table across the room I saw girls handling what looked like money. The one girl had what looked like Ishbalan skin but she had dark eyes. Her face was miserable and I could tell that the blonde in front of her was laughing from the way her shoulders shook as she took the money.

The Ishbalan skinned girl kept looking over at me. I looked out the window behind me and played with my pencil absentmindedly.

Soon enough that class passed too, so I hurried up the stairs to met Jack in front of the mirror where I crashed into him.

"Hey," he said, seeing me arrive.

"Hey. So...where is our next class?" I asked. Jack motioned for me to follow him but then stopped and turned back around towards the stairs.

A trio of girls came up the stairs and I reconized them as the girls from before. An Ishbalan like girl, a very dark skinned girl with short black hair and green glasses, and a blonde girl with glasses who had the most bored and tired expression on her face that I had ever seen.

"Hey, Jack..." the blonde sort-of slurred. She closed her eyes and threw her head back for a minute. "Man I'm so tired!"

"That's a dollar!" said the Ishbalan girl.

"Notice I never really pay you."

"So Jack, this is the new kid, right?" asked the dark skinned girl.

"Yeah. This is Ed. He's in Alexander's class with us"

"Ugh, I HATE that woman!" groaned the blonde.

"Another dollar," the Ishbalan said, again.

"Shut up! If anyone here is paying someone else, it's you paying me cause you lost that bet."

"What bet?" I asked. But they didn't seem to hear me.

"Oh my god, he SOUNDS like him too Ally! His hair, eyes, voice, height, god man, even his NAME are the same! This is like...meeting the real live Edward Elric, y'know? Like, Angela was going on and on about how Vic was the live Ed but I think this kid outranks Vic."

"Vic Mignogna is amazing!" shouted the dark skinned girl.

"Yeah I know! AND HE KISSED ME!" shouted the blonde.

"You mean the Pasta Guy?" shouted the Ishbalan girl cluelessly

The three girls continued to yell at each other about me and that guy named Vic, but I was still in shock. There was another Edward Elric, or was it me they knew about? I'd never met them before, so how would they know what I look and sound like? And who the heck was this Vic guy who they claimed was the "living Edward Elric"?

"Hey, don't mind them. If you want, you can sit with me at lunch," said Jack, drawing my attention away from the crazy trio of girls.

"Yeah...sure I guess," I responded.

"Great! C'mon, let's head to hell-ah! I mean our next class!" joked Jack as we walked down the hall, leaving the arguing girls.

* * *

><p>Al POV<p>

"Brother! Brother!" I shouted. I watched as my older brother fought against the homunculus named Envy. He was seriously outmatched but I was tied up and their hostage to get brother to work for them.

Instead of brother working for the homunculi, they pissed him off and he started to fight for me.

Then there was suddenly this white flash of light from between Envy and brother.

"What?" Envy shouted

"Al!" Ed yelled, worried about me.

We were all blinded for a second. When the light faded, Envy and Ed just stared at each other for a minute; confused.

That's when it all happened.

Brother fell forward with his eyes still open. But they were dull and lifeless. He landed on the ground with a _thud_ on his stomach, his arms out to his sides and his face looking towards his left.

"Brother!" I shouted worried. From the sidelines, the other homunculus, Lust, glowered at Envy.

"Hey, I didn't do anything. The shrimp just fell over! If he's dead it isn't my fault!" Envy defended. Lust rolled her eyes and Envy squatted down to brother. "Hey, chibi-san, you aren't dead right? Huuh? Well, guess he is" said Envy, poking brother and standing back up.

Suddenly, starting at his feet, brother began to decompose and dissapear.

"BROTHER! NO! BROTHER!" I shouted and protested at the chains holding me back. Soon enough, my last family member, my brother, my only light, had dissapeared into thin air.

"NO! BROTHER! Please...no..." I sobbed. I wished with all of my soul that this metal body could cry. Even just once, I wanted to cry. But all I could do was sob and cry out in anguish.

"Well, that's just great. The pipsqueak dissapears into thin air somehow and left his little brother with us. Don't worry armour boy, we won't hurt you. The pipsqueak will only get more angry and probably won't help us if we do. I guess we just have to hold you hear till he comes back," sighed Envy and examined the spot where brother had dissapeared.

What happened to my brother?

* * *

><p>Jack POV<p>

Ed and I walked back to my lunch table with stirefoam trays in our hands loaded with cafeteria food. We sat down at the table and Ed picked at the food with a plastic fork.

"Now what the hell would you call this?" he asked.

I laughed. "I would call that the sad excuse for food the school tries to feed us."

"Disgusting. But, it's food."

"Yep. That's the only this it is."

We talked for a few minutes before Alyssa strolled over to our table, her pink strawberry milk jug in hand.

"Hey guys," she said. Ed looked up from the 'food' to aknowledge her.

"Hey Lyssa. What, the people at your table still not there?" I asked, teasing.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "No. They're _never_ there till the last half hour of lunch it seems. Bells always has her stuff there but runs off. The rest all arrive at the same time. Sometimes Li comes before the rest but she's still late."

"And that means you still have a reason to kill her"

"Pretty much!" she said, unscrewing the cap of her milk and taking a swig and putting the cap back on.

"Oh. Ed, this is Alyssa. She's a friend of mine. We ran into her earlier. Lyss, this is-"

"Yeah that's Ed I know. He's in my science class AND he's in english with us. And stop calling me Lyss. Am I your girlfriend or something?"

"No way in hell."

"Exactly"

Ed laughed. "Seems you two are good friends."

"If by 'good friends' you mean that she constantly picks on me in class and abuses me at play practice and now annoys me through lunch that you're right," I replied. Alyssa glared

"So, when are we gettin' costumes?" Alyssa asked.

"Well, soon. You're going to be helping fit them with people cause you're one of the only ones there who actually watched the series."

"You didn't either, did you?" Alyssa asked, slightly irritated.

"Nope. 51 is wayy to high a number for me," I said, taking a bit of food and eating it.

"Man, I watched all 51, the movie and I have 2 left in the 64 of Brotherhood. Not to mention I read the mangas too," she said as she rolled her eyes.

(spoilers for brotherhood up ahead all the way to the end of 64)

"That's because you are an obsessive fangirl. And by the way, edwin is cannon in Brotherhood, Ling becomes emperorer, roy goes blind, hoenhiem-"

"SHUT UP DAMMIT. I ALREADY KNOW EDWIN IS CANNON, I ALREADY KNOW LING IS EMPERORER, I WATCHED ROY GO BLIND _AND_ CLAP HIS HANDS AND I ALREADY KNOW HOENHIEM'S GONNA DIE. ANYTHING ELSE MORON?" she yelled as she slammed her hands on the table.

"Ed gets his arm back and gives up his alchemy for Al!" I shouted. She slapped me upside the head and stormed off.

"Man, the girl gets pissed off and doesn't even stick around to get her answer about costumes. I'll go bother her and Lia later," I said eating. I looked over at Ed. He looked quite distressed.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"What she said..."

"Oh man, don't tell me we spoiled the end of Brotherhood for you."

"Huh?"

"Brotherhood. It's an anime she's really into. Y'know, anime, Japanese animation..." I said, trying to get a reaction out of Ed.

"Nope. I have no idea what you're talking about. It's just, well, I'm named Ed and I have a brother named Al and know people named Hoenhiem and Roy."

"Woah. That's creepy. Brotherhood is the second series based off of the FMA manga. Japanese comic. Anyways, our school play this year is based off of the first. The girls can't wait to hear when we'll get costumes even though they already know what they're wearing."

"Oh, ok. I was just freaked out because I thought she meant the people I know."

"Yeah, that would be creepy. A 13-year-old girl peering into your future," I joked.

I looked over to the corner where Alyssa's table was.

"Hey, follow me. I need to pick something up from Lia and it's still Social Time. C'mon," I said to Ed. He shrugged and we both stood up, walking over to Alyssa's table.

The table in the corner of the lunchroom was a circle with six chairs. The chair closest to the corner sat Emma, a small brunette girl with a foul mouth. On her left sat a redhead obsessed with anime named Elianna. On her left said another ginger fangirl only her name was Bella and she carried a stack of artbooks and sketchbooks with her everywhere. On her left in the chair facing the corner and across the table from Emma, sat Alyssa. Next to her was a chinese girl named Lia. Finally, next to Lia sat a tall girl with short sandy hair named Shannon. There were others such as Casey, Gwen, Joe and Jessie surrounding the table.

"Hey! Lia!" I shouted moving over to the table. I moved inbetween glaring Alyssa and Lia. I put my hand on the table and my back to Alyssa.

"We need to talk about the bloodbags and how we're gonna get them," I said to her.

"Well-"

"You're in my space Jack," seethed a voice from behind me. I turned around and I could almost see a black aura coming off of Alyssa.

"Sorry, but I'm busy talking to Lia. Guess you'll have to deal with me 'invading your space'" I said and turned back to Lia. From next to Shannon, Joe piped up

"She'll stab you with a fork,"

"Yeah right"

"She almost did me when I was that close."

"Sure, she's definetly gonna stab me with- OWW!" I shouted as points of plastic dug into the back of my right hand.

Sure enough, Alyssa was stabbing my hand with her plastic fork as mercilessly as she could.

"_Move"_ she seethed.

Ed laughed behind me as I pulled my hand away and moved back to him.

"Jeez, how are you supposed to play a hero if you're always hurting people?" I asked, rubbing my injured hand.

"Newsflash, Ed STABS Greed halfway through the play. Duh. Gotta work up my character here," she rolled her eyes and jabbed her fork at the table.

"Newsflash," I said, mocking her, "Bonnie gets to stab YOU at the end."

"But _I_ come back to life. Dant_e _doesn't."

"What?" Ed asked.

"Oh. You see, we're almost all in the play this year." I gestured towards Elianna. "That's Elianna. She's working on set crew."

"Hi, I'm Ed, " Ed said. Elianna looked like she was in Heaven and stared with her mouth slightly open. Emma reached over and pushed on her jaw, shutting it. We all laughed.

I moved my hand over to Bella. "This is Bella. She's working on costumes."

"Heyy," she replied.

"Bella, no. I saw him first in science. Besides, I get paid," Alyssa said and the whole table cracked up at her discreet little prostitute joke.

"The slut here is playing the lead role, Edward Elric," I said and she glared.

"I'm _not_ a slut. I get paid for what I do, _slut_." she retorted.

"This is Joe," I said, ignoring her. "He plays Hughes." Joe waved.

"Lia's the prop master so she's in charge of all the props onstage, including the bloodbags I wanted to talk about," I noted.

"Those are just fake blood, right? They come out of my hair easily, RIGHT!" Alyssa asked, panicking.

"No, it will never come out," I teased in a demonic voice.

She stuck out her tounge at me and I moved onto Gwen and Casey.

"The one with the crazy hair is Gwen. She plays Sheska. Casey's the other and she plays Sloth and Trisha," I said and they waved.

"Last is Jessie. She plays Mrs. Hughes. It's funny because Joe's her boyfriend," I teased.

"What play is this?" Ed asked.

"Oh, I thought I told you earlier. Fullmetal Alchemist."

* * *

><p>Ed POV<p>

Jack introduced everyone at the table and the roll the played. The roles they played were all the names of people I knew and some I didn't.

"What play is this?" I asked.

"Oh, I thought I told you earlier. Fullmetal Alchemist."

Oh

My

God

I looked at everyone at the table as he had said. The only other guy at the table other than Jack was Joe, and he was playing Hughes. Joe didn't even wear glasses!

The girl named Gwen with the crazy hair color was playing Sheska the bookworm. I remembered her from when she helped us with Marcoh's notes. I could see her being just like Sheska. But Sheska had glasses and short brown hair, not bright orange-yellow hair and a somewhat insane look in her eye.

The girl next to her would be playing Trisha. I gulped. This girl would be playing my mother. She was tall and had dark chestnut hair just like mom. Only she had a mouth full of braces and mom didn't.

And then I turned to Alyssa. She was clearly a girl. Blonde hair, blue eyes.

And playing me

A girl. A _girl._ Playing me. A _boy_. And not just any girl. Jack's friend who apparently stabbed people with forks and has anger issues. Oh man, this was one messed up school.

"Hey, Ed, are you ok?" asked Jack, pulling me out of my horror trance.

I decided to make up a quick lie. "Yeah, it's just that I watched part of Fullmetal Alchemist. Only the beginning though, I'm not that far."

"Then the play is gonna spoil EVERYTHING," said Alyssa.

"You don't have a right to say that since you spoiled the ending for yourself," said Elianna.

"One, it wasn't _that _sad. Ok? The worst for me was the stabbing thing and the Roy thing even though I knew about the stabbing," Alyssa said, coding things so I wouldn't be "spoiled".

"And what about the memory stuff?"

"That's too cliche. He looses his memory in the last episode. Well DUH he's gonna get it back in the movie," said Alyssa. That worried me.

"Who loses their memory?" I asked, a little panicky.

"Al," shrugged Alyssa, "don't worry he gets it back."

"Alyssa!" shouted Elianna.

"Totally cliche. Cliche, cliche, cliche!"

Now I was worried. Not only was my brother missing but in the future he was going to lose his memory!

"How does he get it back?"

"Through the Gate and all that fun stuff," said Alyssa.

"You are just set on ruining the series for him aren't you?" sighed Elianna.

"I never told him about the Ed and Roy stuff though. THAT was depressing," said Alyssa.

"Dude, depressing is when Ed finds out Al is dead. Not the other way around," said Jack.

...

They called Social Time and we had to leave the table, that last comment hanging over my head.

"You ok? You look pale," asked Jack. "What?" I asked, still lost in that last comment.

_"depressing is when Ed finds out Al is dead"_

No. He couldn't die! My little brother! Everything I had, was going to die? Alphonse-

"Ed? Hey you ok? Ed? ED!" shouted Jack. Only there were two jacks.

He faded in and out and eventually to black when I passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh wow cliffy! And I seriously need to stop doing that. REALLY need to stop. <strong>

**Anyways, I started this on the last day of school and thought it would be cool to update it on the day I go back but I'm about 3 weeks into school already so... that didn't work out as planned.**

**Will edo be ok? What's going to happen to Al? Will Alyssa stop stabbing people with forks? Probably not! (only to the last one)**

**REVIEW that's right, hit the little blue button c'mon, you know you want to. C'mon**

**DO IT DAMMIT I HAVE FORKS**


End file.
